Restlessness
by Hyper V
Summary: '"Katara," I call out softly. No answer. "Katara, can I come in?" I ask.' Story takes place during The Promise. Aang is having trouble sleeping, so he goes to see Katara for some comfort.


**(A/N) Ok, I was tired and I had nothing to write. This takes place sometime within The Promise. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's an Avatar: The Last Airbender comic book that follows the gang after the war, before Legend Of Korra. My only advise… BUY THE BOOK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Promise parts 1, 2, or 3. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Restlessness. It gets to me. It hits me… hard. I never can quite grasp the concept of it. That is, unless I have someone next to me. Someone like her.

The nightmares. They come back every night. I relive the comet every night like it was just the other day. The red sky, the horrible flames that I could produce that could maybe engulf someone and kill them. The only person to stop me from having these terrible nightmares, is her.

Love. It's such a strong thing. I believe in love at first sight. After all, it happened to me. I fell, hard, in love with, whom I think, is the most beautiful girl in the world. Long, dark, wavy, chocolate terraces that reach to the middle of her back. Smooth, wrinkle free, caramel skin that is soft to the touch. And her eyes. Spirits, I could get lost in her eyes. Eyes that sparkle like a million stars. Eyes that shimmer like the clear blue sea that the color seems to resemble.

Right now, here I am, a love struck, teenage boy, with the weight of the world's problems on my shoulder. I should be trying to resolve all world conflict now, right? But instead I'm thinking of the girl of my dreams. I'm the Avatar, I should be thinking of more important things, right? Again, you're wrong. I can't let her go. Never have, never will. I never intend to let her go. I never even intended to let her go for the Avatar State. But, unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Her name is Katara, you know? Mine is Aang. Although you probably already knew that. I mean, what person wouldn't know my name? I am the Avatar after all. I hate the title, you know? I never wanted to be the Avatar. Then again, if I wasn't the Avatar, then I wouldn't have run away, got captured in that ice burg, and met Katara, the love of my life.

Hatred. I don't like the word. I don't even want to think of the word. But yet, I'm forced into thinking about hate when I went through many things that I hate. Rejection is one of them. Like the time Katara rejected me during that awful Fire Nation play. She said she was confused, why couldn't I have listened to her needs? It was so simple to listen, but I just didn't. I hated myself for that.

Katara. I love her so much. Now that the war is over, we're finally together. Although, the world still isn't at peace. Fighting is always happening in the world. Like how there might just be another war if Zuko keeps acting this way. I can't keep the promise I made to him. I can't kill anyone! It isn't what I believe in. But Katara cab get me out of this, she can guide me through this along with all my other friends. But Katara is so beautiful and fragile, I just don't want her to get hurt.

Beliefs. I have certain ones. Like how forgiveness is the first step you need to take, to begin healing. And how violence is never the answer. And also how revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. And how, if love is real, it finds a way. I have many more beliefs. A long, long list that I don't want to bore you with.

Right now I'm in my tent. Trying to sleep. But I'm just too restless to sleep. There is a strange feeling that I need Katara next to me.

Without knowing it, I get up and make my way out of my tent, across the week fire that Sokka set up, to Katara's tent on the other side.

"Katara," I call out softly.

No answer.

"Katara, can I come in?" I ask.

I hear her stir. Then, the flap to her tent opens up and she pokes her head out.

"Hey, Sweetie," she says, "what's up?"

"I can't sleep," I reply. Although I don't know why I'm coming to her with my problems.

"Come in," it was more of an order than a statement.

I oblige and come into her warm tent.

"I couldn't sleep," I say again. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

She blushes. I can see it. She's so cute when she blushes. Suddenly I feel the urge to kiss her. Do I do. It was shot, but sweet. When I pull away, the blush is still there. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Of course you can stay with me tonight," she answers my previous question.

She motions for me to lie down. I do so and when I do, she lies down next to me and snuggled her head under my chin.

"Better?" she asks me.

"Much," I reply.

My eyelids feel heavy. I feel sleep taking over my body. But I need to say one more thing before I fall asleep for the night.

"I love you, Katara," I say quietly.

"I live you too, Aang," Katara's reply is the last thing I hear before I give in to sleep.

**(A/N) Hope you liked it. This was supposed to be short, so no complaints. Review please!**


End file.
